GaaMatsu Lemon
by Harry Tomlinson
Summary: No plot, just GaaMatsu lemon


_**A/N: No plot. Matsuri going down on Kazekage-sama, a few ideas my friend and I have talked about.**_

* * *

It was yet another late night in his office. The moonlight cast a small glow into his office, the cloudless sky's stars twinkling, keeping the sky from being truly black.

Tonight was a full moon. He felt the raging beast within him, Shukaku, as it were known, thrash and scream. Desperate for escape. He wouldn't let it overtake him, he couldn't. But the girl that stood before him, he felt an overwhelming desire to throw her over his desk and make her scream his name. She had just questioned him again, his knowledge and authority one time to many. Another snide comment and she'd certainly have to explain the bruises to somebody.

"Watch what you say to me." He warned. His body moved without him being self aware, until he was right in front of her. Their bodies mere inches away. "Or you'll regret it." Her eyes turned up to look at his face, she had no fear. Without a word she challenged his threat. Though it was only a moment, their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity.

"And if I don't? What then?" Her challenge verbalized, his hand wrapped around her slender neck. She gasped, taking in as much air as she could before his hand slowly tightened. He so enjoyed the look on her face, the shock that read so clearly in those pretty brown eyes. He tightened more, depriving her of oxygen.

"This is your last warning. Watch it." He growled the second part in her ear, lowering his voice to a deep whisper, loosening his grip enough to allow her to breathe. It sent chills down the kunoichi's spine. Excitement grew deep in her stomach. She challenged him again, a teasing look sparkling in her eyes. He knew what she wanted.

"Why don't you make me?" She whispered, drawling out her words in that soft tone. With that plea, he couldn't resist anymore, play these games anymore. His hand moved swiftly, tangling his fingers into her hair and pushing her down. Her knees hit the floor with a thump, only slightly louder than their previous conversation. She looked up at him. Her teasing, taunting aura had been traded in with a much more submissive tone.

"Suck." He instructed his former student, looking at his darling lover's beautiful face. He watched her unzip his pants, rubbing his cock through the cloth. Her mouth watered as she peeled back his boxers, taking his hard on in her soft hand. He let out a sigh of pleasure, her soft hand running up and down the length of him was an incredible sensation. His eyes fell shut, the raging chakra inside of him calmed down as his mind focused on her touch. Then, without warning, he felt the girl's tongue. It was only a brief moment, but it was sure of it. He whipped his head down to look at her. She'd lost all chances for negotiating, now he would force her to give him what they both wanted. His fingers that had laced in her brown locks twisted her hair into his fist. He pushed her forward, his cock deep into her small, warm mouth. He felt the vibrations of her moans while she adjusted to this new invasion. Her tongue must've moved on its own, hungrily swirling and lapping as much of him as she could fit.

It was a blissful sensation, her dirty little mouth was talented as hell. His hand still holding her hair firmly, he guided her head to lower on to his throbbing cock. She sucked eagerly, he knew from the darkened shade in her eyes that she wanted to swallow his climax as much as he wanted to give it to her. His moans were stifled, as best as he could -who knew who would be walking around the building- though he found the more she choked herself on his cock the harder it was to keep his pleasure contained. Matsuri smiled around him, feeling it caused Gaara to smile too.

He felt familiar sensation wash over him again, his orgasm ripping though his body and filling his lover's mouth. Some dripped down her chin as she swallowed it, licking her lips of his taste.

He loosened his grip on her hair. She stood up, allowing him to wrap his arm around her waist and pulling her body against his own.

"I adore you..."

"I adore you too, Kazekage-sama."


End file.
